


Bang, Bang

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles just wanted to hit on the man drinking in his saloon, he never expected this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Bang, Bang 两声枪响](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297177) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> Inspired by all of the gif sets, photographs, art and trailers I have seen of Michael Fassbender's new movie Slow West.

Charles didn’t notice that he was cleaning the same glass repeatedly until Raven leaned across the bar top and took it off him. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She told him primly, “You’re going to get shot if you keep watching him like that.”

There weren’t many people in the saloon which was how Charles liked it. Bringing in enough income to keep the place open but not dealing with crowds of customers was ideal. Charles had never imagined that he would be running a saloon in the middle of nowhere as a child but he didn’t hate it all of the time.

“I wasn’t watching anyone.”

“No? So you haven’t been watching that stranger like he’s a steak you want to swallow.”

He pulled a face, “Raven, don’t be so crass.”

She stood up and straightened her dark blue dress. She was stunning with her dark red hair that curled around her shoulders and her boldly coloured clothing but Charles had learned his lesson about encouraging her to be less flamboyant. She didn’t care what the people in town thought about her and she insisted that Charles would be better off if he felt the same way.

Raven smiled, “I’ll leave you to your staring then. I have been invited to spend the evening with Hank.”

Charles narrowed his eyes, “Tell him to keep his hands to himself.”

She laughed lightly, “Oh, brother, I will tell him no such thing.”

Charles grumbled but she paid him no mind. With Raven gone and his other customers on their way out of the door Charles started to close up. The stranger who’d been nursing one beer for most of the evening showed no signs of leaving so Charles ignored him as much as he could. When he couldn’t put the moment off for any longer Charles approached the stranger. He was handsome and it hadn’t escaped Charles’ notice. Earlier the stranger had walked into the saloon, unconcerned with the looks he received from the townspeople.

“We’re closing.”

The stranger lifted his head and Charles suppressed a whimper at the intensity in the stranger’s grey-green eyes. The stranger stood slowly (Charles liked taller guys) and he nodded solemnly. His voice was deep and calm, “Goodnight.”

Charles walked back to the bar and the stranger didn’t make it out of the door. A group dressed in black sauntered into the room. There was a man with jet black hair and a bored expression, a younger man with wavy brown hair and a beautiful, but cold blonde woman. The man with dull brown hair in the middle was obviously the leader of the little group and he ignored Charles to sneer at the stranger, “Little Erik. I’ve been looking for you.”

Erik scowled and his fingers twitched in the direction of his gun but he didn’t draw, “I left you enough clues, Shaw. Really, I’m disappointed that it’s taken you so long.”

Shaw laughed, “Well, well, you finally grew a spine. Join me again, Erik. We could do great things.”

There were four of Shaw’s group. Erik was outnumbered and Charles was being watched by one of Shaw’s accomplices so he couldn’t grab the shotgun which was behind him. Erik growled, “You killed my mother.”

Shaw rolled his eyes, “Really Erik, you’re still upset about that? It was years ago. You should learn to let things go.”

Charles saw movement outside of the window and he struggled to keep his expression straight so that he wouldn’t give them away. Raven and Hank burst into the room with Sheriff Summers but nobody was quick enough to Shaw from drawing his gun on Erik. Time seemed to stop for a moment as the trigger was pulled but Shaw was the one who went down and Erik remained standing.

Erik holstered his gun and looked at Sheriff Summers. Before anyone could say anything, Charles said calmly, “It was self-defence.”

The sheriff nodded, “That’s how I saw it.” He addressed the rest of Shaw’s group who seemed too surprised to react, “Game’s over.”

All three were arrested, Shaw’s body was taken away by Armando, and Raven fussed over Charles, “Are you alright? We saw them ride into town.”

Charles nudged her gently towards Hank, “I’m fine. Don’t let this spoil your evening.”

They left with some more prompting from Charles and that left him alone with Erik. Erik was looking at the dusty floor from. He sat down and Charles brought a good bottle of scotch and two glasses to the table, “You look like you need this.” Charles sipped from his own glass and sighed, “Well, that was more eventful than I expected.”

Erik looked at him in surprise, “What? A man was just killed.”

Charles shrugged and didn’t dwell on the callousness he was feeling, “People die all of the time and he sounded like a horrible man. If I mourned every death out here I’d have no time for anything else.”

Erik picked up his glass and swallowed the two fingers of liquid. Charles poured him another glass. They drank in silence for an hour and then Charles stood, “Have you got somewhere to stay?”

Erik looked at him with hazy eyes, “Are you offering?”

Charles smirked and held out a hand, “If you like. My name is Charles, if you want to know. So, Erik, are you ready to come to bed?”

Erik stood and followed Charles upstairs. They didn’t do anything that night – Erik fell asleep as soon as his back hit the bed – but Charles’ was woken with a very enthusiastic mouth on his cock and he was happy to reciprocate. Nobody was more surprised than Charles when Erik stayed for longer than a day and he was even more surprised that Erik never found anywhere else to live after he went to work for the only blacksmith in town.

Thirty years later, Charles watched as Erik, with silver hair and roughly tanned skin, laughed with the regulars at the bar and turned to give Charles a heated look from underneath his eyelashes. Charles couldn’t imagine his life turning out in any other way.


End file.
